opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Metibalonius oppositus
Metibalonius oppositus (Roewer, 1927) is a member of the genus Metibalonius ''(Laniatores:Podoctidae). Taxonomy *''Serratobunus. o. Roewer, 1927a:308Roewer, C.F. (1927a) Weitere Weberknechte I. (1. Ergänzung der: "Weberknechte der Erde," 1923). Abhandlungen der Naturwissenschaftlichen Verein zu Bremen, Bremen, 26(2) “1926”, 261–402. *''M.o.'' (by implication) Goodnight & Goodnight, 1957:77Goodnight, Clarence J. & Marie L. Goodnight, 1957. Opiliones. Insects of Micronesia, Bernice P. Bishop Museum, Honolulu, 3 (2): 71-83. Specimens *''M.o.'' male(1) (holotype) Roewer collection, now housed in the Naturmuseum Senckenberg; #RII/46-8SeSam Senckenberg Database: http://sesam.senckenberg.de/ Diagnosis (from Roewer, 1927a) Länge des Körpers 3, des 1.—4. Beines 4, 9.5, 7 und 9.5 mm. Stirnrand des Carapax bis zu den Augenhügeln hin grob bekörnelt, zwischen ihnen ein schräg-aufrechter, sowohl jederseits wie auch hinten - median zweifach gegabelter und basal rings grob bekörnelter Mediandorn. — Fläche des Carapax und der 1.—4. Area des Scutums jederseits mit groben Körnchen bestreut und mit je einem mittleren Paare schlanker Dornen auf der hinteren Carapaxfläche und der 1. und 4. Area; 2. und 3. Area nur mit je einem mittleren Paare kurzer Kegelhöcker; alle Querfurchen des Scutums mit Brückenzähnchen überdeckt; Seitenrand des Scutums mit einer groben Körnchen-Längsreihe, die vorn auf dem Carapax in zwei schlanken Dörnchen endet. 5. Area = Scutum-Hinterrand und 1.—3. freies Tergit, sowie Operculum anale dicht und grob bekörnelt, 5. Area und 1. und 2. freies Tergit außerdem mit je einer Querreihe größerer Dörnchen, deren medianer jeweils am größten ist. — Freie Sternite des Abdomens mit je zwei Körnchen-Querreihen; Fläche der 1.—4. Coxa dicht grob und rauh bekörnelt; 1. Coxa am Vorderrand mit einer Längsreihe aus 6—8 stumpfen Dörnchen; 2. Coxa hinten apical und 3. Coxa vorn und hinten apical mit je einem Dorn; 4. Coxa lateral-apical mit 6—8 schlanken Dornen besetzt. — Cheliceren glatt: 1. Glied mit dorsal - apicalem Buckel, 2. Glied frontal-medial mit einigen groben Körnchen bestreut. — Palpen länger als der Körper, Coxa dorsal mit einem Höckerchen, Trochanter ventral mit einem Stachel, Femur ventral mit einer Längsreihe von fünf Stacheln und apical - medial mit einem Stachel, Patella kurz keulig, ventral-medial mit zwei und ventral - lateral mit einem Stachel, Tibia und Tarsus ventral-jederseits mit je drei langen Stacheln, Klaue kürzer als Tarsus. — 1. Bein: Trochanter ventral mit drei Stacheln, Femur mit je einer ventralen, lateralen und dorsalen Längsreihe aus je sechs, sechs und acht Stacheln und außerdem dorsal-apical mit 3—4 regellos stehenden Stacheln, Patella dorsal mit zwei, dorsal-medial mit drei und ventral-medial mit zwei Stacheln, Tibia dorsal-medial und ventral - medial, sowie dorsal-lateral mit je einer Längsreihe aus je vier Stacheln, Metatarsus rauh bekörnelt und behaart. 2. Bein: Trochanter mit 3—4 verstreuten Dörnchen, Femur gerade, basal rings mit 3—4 größeren Dörnchen und dorsal-medial mit einer Längsreihe aus abwechselnd zwölf größeren und kleineren Dörnchen besetzt, Patella dorsal mit zwei größeren Dörnchen, Tibia und Metatarsus nur bekörnelt. 3. Bein bekörnelt: Trochanter mit 3—4 größeren Dörnchen rings bestreut, Femur dorsal-basal mit einem großen Dorn und dorsal mit einer Längsreihe aus sieben Dörnchen, Patella dorsal mit etwa sechs verstreuten Dörnchen 4. Bein bekörnelt: Trochanter mit 5—6 verstreuten Dörnchen, Femur ventral-basal mit einem Dorn, im übrigen, wie auch Patella ebenso wie am 2. Bein bewehrt. Endabschnitt des 1. Tarsus zwei- und des 2. Tarsus eingliedrig, 3. und 4. Tarsus mit dichter Scopula, Zahl der Tarsenglieder: 3, 2, 5, 5. Färbung des Körpers schmutzig-rostbraun, teilweise schwarz gefleckt; alle Körnchen des Körpers und der Gliedmaßen mit kurzem, blassem, stumpfem, rückgeneigtem Endbörstohen. — Beine an Femur und Tibia mit je 2—3 abwechselnd blassen und schwarzen Ringeln. — Cheliceren schwarz genetzt. — Palpen blaßgelb, am Femur mit drei schwarzen Ringeln. Notes *female unknown *Location: Borneo (Banjarmasin, South Kalimantan; 3°20'S 114°35'E) Literature *Roewer, 1927a References Category:Species Category:Indo-Malaya Category:Fauna of Borneo